Those Roses
by MapleRoses
Summary: Contestshipping / It was May's birthday and she completely forgot about it, and then Drew suddenly shows up in her home. Why the hell was he in her room? And what about those roses?


_**Those Roses...**_

A/N: CS oneshot written in 2009. I made May's birthday 23rd of May because 2 and 3 are my favorite numbers. I simply made the date as Saturday, but surprisingly, when I checked my calendar, May 23rd was really Saturday! Such a great coincidence! xD

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone particularly bright that morning, awaking a girl from her precious sleep. The girl roared by a sudden flash on her face, deeply disturbed. Her one hand groped vigorously on her king-sized bed, while the other was trying to block her eyes from the blinding sunlight.<p>

"Blanket, blanket! Where's that stupid blanket?" screamed the brunette on the bed. Finding no blanket on the bed, her hand reached a bolster and crushed it on her face. Her body relaxed as darkness covered her eyes again. She moved her legs into a more comfortable position, then continued her sleep.

Not even a millisecond after, loud screeches of Crobat disturbed her again, making her bury her head under a pillow to stifle the noise. After two dreadful minutes of burying, the brunette finally gave up. She gripped her bolster and tossed it roughly aside.

"AAARGHH!" she shouted madly, grabbing a Crobat alarm on a white nightstand next to her bed. She peered through her left eye while yawning.

_'Sat 23rd May 2009 07:01'._

"WHAT? 07.01 AM? Curse whoever had set my alarm." she mentally cursed. Placing her alarm back to the nightstand, she groaned, "Cow-brain idiotic foolish stupid fatuous Crobat! Fancy calling me up at this hour!"

"That was not so girly," came a voice that made her eyes widen. She swiftly turned to side only to see a boy that was familiar to her.

Way too familiar.

"DREW?" May shrieked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Standing." Drew replied casually, "You look like a Gloom when you sleep,"

_'Gloom? Why Gloom? Don't tell me...'_ she explored her palm around her lips. W-wet? She immediately wiped her lips with her shirt, then grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it towards him, which he dodged easily. "Don't try to insult me 'cause you're in my room! I can just kick you out, you know,"

"Because _I'm_ in _your_ room, so that makes me _your_ guest, and you have treat the guest nicely." Drew retorted, flipping his green hair.

"But I didn't ask you to come in, did I? You didn't even knock the door when you came in! Don't you know about proper guest etiquette?" May tormented.

"Would you even notice if I kicked the door when you're asleep?" he replied sarcastically. "And your mom didn't tell me you were asleep."

"My mom let you come in?" she tilted a single eyebrow.

"Yes." he answered whilst walking closer to her bed. Then the door opened slowly, revealing May's brown-haired mother, Caroline Maple.

"Darling, wake- Oh, you're already up." her mom opened the door fully and strolled into her room.

She looked around May's room, "Why is your room in a mess?"

"Whoever set my alarm caused me to make this room a mess." May wryly answered, "And why did you let **him **come in? Who knows he had something bad in mind." she pointed at Drew.

Ignoring her daughter's question, Caroline smiled to Drew, "Sorry, Drew. May's always like this. She gets angry easily if her nap is disturbed." Caroline moved her eyes to May and looked at her daughter with a crumpled forehead, "May, don't be so mean to Drew. He's our guest, and your friend, more importantly. Get up and take a shower. Quick, don't be lazy. Don't you feel ashamed?"

"Why should I feel ashamed? He isn't anybody to me." May complained.

"May! I taught you to be polite, didn't I?"

"It's okay, Mrs. Maple." Drew flipped his hair back, "Already used to it."

"Oh! Drew, no need to call me Mrs. Maple, just call me Auntie Caroline!" Caroline flashed a smile to the green-haired teen. "See, Drew is much politer than you. Now May, go take a bath. Drew, let's go downstairs. I will make a drink for you."

"No need to trouble, Auntie." Drew smiled, "I just need to say something to May."

"No trouble, Drew!" Caroline grinned, "Go downstairs if you've finished, okay?" She walked out and closed the door.

After Caroline was gone, May quickly tossed a pillow to Drew. However, the pillow didn't even get to touch him.

"Pretending to be polite in front of my mom, huh?" her sapphire eyes rolled away in irate.

"After all, I'm good at first impression. Unlike someone," he said smugly, throwing the pillow back to May. "Hmm... Your bed is a bit oversized,"

May scoffed at the first reply, but she ignored it. She seized the pillow and responded, "Well, My uncle's son used to sleep here."

"Uncle's son? A boy? It's outrageous for a boy to sleep with a girl in this age, isn't it? God knows he was trying to take an advantage of you." Drew directly remarked.

"He's my cousin, my family! He never will try to take an advantage of me! It's okay, isn't it? Besides, it was when I'm four years old." May quickly tormented.

"Whatever. I just think it's inappropriate." he crossed his arms below his chest.

"What inappropriate? And why did you think like that anyways?" she gave him a sharp glare. It was then she realized something. "Drew... Don't tell me you're... you're- jealous?" she asked diffidently, tilting her head to the side.

"What? I'm not!" he quickly declined. A small blush crawled to his cheeks. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by May.

She grinned and tossed him a pillow, "Come on!"

"Jealous is certainly not my thing." he retorted closing his eyes. "And by the way, I was the one who set your alarm." he informed changing the topic.

"You're the culprit? Wha-" May uttered before having a pillow smashed her face. Heat crept up to her head. "Damn you, Drew! I'm going to hit your face!" she launched a forceful lob with her pillow. And this time it hit him on his chest.

He teased before hurling the pillow right onto her face, "Try me."

"GROARR!" she angrily threw the pillow back to him, which missed again. And he easily tossed the pillow onto her face again. Then, she hurled the pillow to him again, and vice versa. The pillow-tossing soon became a fun and enjoyable game, each took their turns to throw the pillow. May was no longer feeling angry, but thrilled. All of a sudden, the door flung open. May and Drew stopped in their tracks as they saw Max.

Max blinked. "Oh, having fun? Am I interrupting something?" he foolishly asked.

May grinned sheepishly, "Oh, Max... No, we were just... just... Forget it. By the way why did you come here?"

"Oh, it's okay. Nothing important, though." Max fixed his glasses and went out.

A silence swept after the door closed. An awkward one.

"Well... I guess I'm going to take a shower," May shrugged before getting up from her bed. As she took her clothes and headed to the bathroom, he smiled to himself and strolled out from her room.

"Drew?" Caroline greeted as she saw Drew stepping down the ceramic stairs. May still hasn't finished getting ready yet? Sorry, she can be quite slow sometimes." she grinned, serving few plates of pancakes on the dining table. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"I've eaten, Auntie, thanks." Drew replied, smiling hesitantly.

"Come on, don't be shy. You're May's friend after all," the young woman offered.

"If he doesn't want, save it for May. I bet she will finish them in a second." chuckled a navy haired kid, none other than Max. He sat on the corner left chair, while Caroline sat on the corner right chair. Drew flopped on a dark red couch in the living room while waiting for May to get ready. He had something in his mind, something for her. He planned this all along, except he thought that it would be hard to get into her home because he heard that her father was rather protective. But the fact is her father was in the gym, so he can easily get in to her home, even to her room. He hadn't told anyone about his purpose for coming to her home, and he won't tell her.

Well, he told her mom, but do you think her mom would tell her?

Drew darted his emerald orbs to the brunette. He flicked strings of his hair and sauntered toward her, "What took you forever to get ready? Embellishing yourself because I'm here?" he asked smugly as he saw her wearing different clothes; a sky blue shirt with white polka dots and a matching blue skirt that reached her knees.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his statement. It would spoil the mood if she answered anyway. Not seeing her mother and her brother, she frowned her forehead. "Where are Max and Mom?" she asked, looking around her white-painted home. Just when she stepped on the last stair, her clumsiness caused her to lose her footing.

BAM!

She fell onto the floor, face first. She was hoping for someone to hold her... Like in the Saturday chick flicks. The guy would catch the girl and they would stare at each other and see sparks in each other's eyes. But sadly, her green-haired friend just stared at her in response.

"As clumsy as ever." he commented as he stretched his hand for her.

She reluctantly took his hand, "Thanks for not saving me," she cynically remarked.

"Is that a way to thank your guest?" he smirked, dragging her to stand upright.

Her indigo eyes rolled, "Oh yeah? Why didn't you save me?"

"How? You fell a meter away from me. Are my hands that long?" he retorted. _'He had a point, too' _she thought. He let go of her hand and flicked his hair, "Besides, what am I to you anyway? Your knight in shining armor?"

"Shining armor? Maybe you're a knight but not in shining armor." she laughed hysterically.

It took her a full minute to realize that she had just spoken the wrong thing, again. "W-wait! I didn'tmeanitthatway! I'm notsayingyou'remy-"

He smirked, "So you've been carrying an undying hope for me, treating me as your_ knight in shining armor_?" said him with a 'sing-songish' tone.

"Never." she stated irritatingly. _Holy hell, why can't I think before I speak? Now he got me._

A female suddenly said, "You've finished getting ready now, May? Ah, that's great!" Caroline came out from the kitchen, bringing a tray with a cup of tea on it and placed the tea on the dining table. May ambled to the table while Caroline took the tray back into the kitchen.

The young brunette took a sip of her tea, "Ah. So fresh."

"Oh yes, Drew. Why did you come here?" she asked when she finally remembered that she hadn't asked his reason for coming to her house.

Drew grasped her teacup and placed it onto the table. "Now come with me," he uttered as he swiftly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to follow him.

"D-drew," May stammered, "Where are we going?"

"_Somewhere._" he replied, not looking back to her.

"Mom, I'm going out!" she shouted in the last minute as they reached the door. She had been thinking to let off his hand but her heart urged her to follow him. "But where is that 'somewhere'?" she asked curiously, but he didn't answer. Only a wide smirk plastered on his face, a confident smirk.

* * *

><p>Drew smiled. "Almost there." he said quietly before covering her eyes with his palm.<p>

"Drew!" May shrieked upon feeling a sudden darkness. "What are you doing?"

"Psst," he whispered while smirking, "Soon enough, you'll know."

Yes, even with closed eyes May could feel his smirk. It had grown familiar to her. Other than that, she didn't know. She couldn't see where he was taking her to. She just could hear an unknown voice spoke "Welcome, Master.". The deepness of the voice indicated the speaker was at mid-thirties. She wasn't sure about who the speaker was talking to. But what was the importance of it anyway? All that mattered were where he was taking her to and what his purpose was.

He slowly led her to an unknown place. Once there, he uncovered her eyes slowly. She blinked, regaining her vision.

But as soon as she could see clearly, her sapphire orbs twinkled in astonishment. "Wow," that was all she could say.

She darted her eyes to the breathtaking view around her. The scene was unbelievably wonderful. Tall trees lining the road they passed through were covered in green leaves and small red flowers. She looked up to the sky. She could swear she had never seen such gorgeous sky. Blue eyes widening, she looked ahead her to a pond with a fountain on its middle. Inside the pond were lotuses and small fish in uncountable sizes and colors. The fountain's blue glimmering water cascaded down like a waterfall.

Around the pond were seven rows of roses creating the rainbow colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and indigo, in addition a small bush of white roses at the sides. There were also a lot of flowers of many colors and a multitude of berries planted in circular shape with two benches inside. Further ahead the land led to few small hills.

"Look, Drew! This is just like a rose paradise!" she exclaimed as she streamed to rows of rose bushes. Among the flowers, roses were the most eye-catching ones. Besides they covered more than half of the garden, they had the pleasant aroma which spread around into every inch of the garden. May crouched a bit to the pink rose bushes and inhaled the scent. It was so heavenly...

He smiled, following her to the fountain.

"Wow! Lotuses!" May enthusiastically exclaimed, pointing to one of the lotuses in the pond. "And look, the fish are so many! I really wish my home has a pond like this. This is truly amazing!"

"Like it?" he asked cordially.

"Of course!" she answered eagerly, "This is just like a paradise! B-but... Drew... Where is this? And why did you take me here?"

Drew smiled whilst strolling to rose bushes, "This is my garden." he plucked a red rose and handed it to May. She stared at him with her eyes full of curiosity.

She carefully took the rose from his hand, "This rose... is for Beautifly again, right?"

He instantly smiled at her answer. He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or adorable. Or maybe both.

"You score zero point." he sneered, "Do you want a garden like this?"

"S-sure," she hesitantly answered, "Y-you're not giving me this garden are you?"

"Of course not," he chuckled and took her hand, "Come here." She foolishly followed like a child being dragged by her dad. He pointed to a tan-painted building ahead.

_'It couldn't be... My home...' _she thought.

"Recognize that building? From today on, I'm your neighbor." he flicked his sleek hair.

The reality hit her. BUT SERIOUSLY? He actually moved here just because she asked him to?

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"How does it like in Petalburg?" the male voice asked._

_"Completely boring, Drew. I have no idea why Dad asked me to move from Litteroot." May said to the phone. "I have no friends in my school."_

_"Lonely, huh?" Drew replied across the phone. "The little 'Ms. No-way-it's-all-good' does feel lonely after all?"_

_Ignoring the last remark, she answered, "Well... Everyone needs a decent social life... I miss being with friends. Sometimes when I was eating alone I get a flashback of how I, Ash, Brock, Misty would always have a small argument of which seat to take. And when I see the Contest Hall I'd always be reminded of how you and I would stay on the phone until it's past bedtime to watch the infamous Coordinator's Night... I wish you could move to Petalburg..."_

_"Well, that seems devastating, May." He chuckled in a mocking way. "I know you'd miss me, May. And it's quite intriguing, but I won't. La Rousse is the best city of all Hoenn!" he said over the phone._

* * *

><p>He cared about her, and he was jealous when she told her about her cousin! Perhaps he cared about her safety because she's his friend. Perhaps he wasn't jealous that time, but it was only his opinion. Her instinct told her that he maybe liked her; and she liked him too. Unfortunately, she didn't believe her own instinct. Come on, what made him like her? She's just a rookie to him. She's just a silly girl to him. He'd never like her! Although, she had to admit she wanted him to like her... and she couldn't deny that she had a small bit of feeling for him...<p>

"W-what? You're not kidding, are you?" she asked frantically, "That means I can visit this garden whenever I want? Really?" she jumped as he nodded.

"But-" he said sternly, causing her to stop jumping. "There's one condition."

She stared at him sharply, yet curiously. "What is it?"

"Stay with me until this evening."

"But hey, I have to go to school! I'm late!" she freaked out as she checked her wristwatch. She was about to run away when he hugged her tightly like he was never going to let her go. She felt it was like a dream, so comfortable... She could've melted right away.

"D-drew?" she stumbled, "W-what are-"

"Today is Saturday." he informed dryly. He felt her body weakened and she sighed. They were in each others' hug, and it felt heavenly. He had been hoping to hug her in his arms. He had been wanting to do that _very badly_. After all these times living in a different city, all he wanted was some time together with her. Being without her was torturing. Good thing Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone. Otherwise he could've been lonely to death. Days with no May Maple to pick on were just... downright horrible.

But now, he finally had a touch of her around his arms. Slowly and very carefully, she encircled her arms around his neck. She was much more nervous than everyone could expect. Why did her rival so suddenly- _hug her_? She was certainly confused. Maybe he liked her at all.

"Saturday?" she asked herself, giggling foolishly, "Oh, I'm so forgetful."

"Happy birthday, pathetic May." he said gently, smiling inwardly.

The realization struck her, again. "H-hey, today is May 23rd!" she gaped, "I even forgot that today's my birthday!"

"As forgetful as ever." Drew said smirking.

"But how did you find out? I never recall telling you." she inquired, pulling off from his hug.

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "Well... My instinct told me today is your birthday."

May furrowed her forehead, "I-Instinct?"

He nodded, "Yes, Instinct."

"Oh. So why did you take me here?" she asked, almost innocently. At least that's what Drew thought.

He sighed at her slowness of her brain, "I've just told you happy birthday, right? That's the answer."

She nodded stupidly after hearing his answer. Was that all? Wasn't he going to confess? Did he really just want to wish her happy birthday? Was this a right time to confess to him now? But what if he didn't like her? A lot of questions popped into her mind; while Drew was finding a right topic to talk about. Teasing her is definitely a big no-no. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. For about five minutes, she gathered her courage to ask him about something she had been wondering. And now, she was ready. She finally decided to follow her instinct. She was prepared for whatever the answer will be.

"So, umm, honestly, d-do you like m-me?"

The question struck him. Why did she ask him that? The answer was obvious, wasn't it? However, her dumbness led her to ask him. He also wanted to make things clear anyway. As it was her special day; 16th Birthday, an opportunity which we all hate to miss.

"Yes. I was, I am, and I will, always." he firmly answered, gazing into her sapphire orbs. Everyone knew that was the answer she wanted, but instead of jumping happily, she wrinkled her forehead.

And it really made him incredibly curious.

_What was wrong?_

She could really make him bewildered anytime she wanted, couldn't she?

"Why? You don't...?" he asked quietly, the last sentence trailing to nothing. He was really wondering about her feeling. "_Just damn, why are you so freaking adorable yet frustrating at the same time, May Maple?_"

She shook her head, "No, it's not that, I mean I like you too, but... why did you move to Petalburg? I remember you said La Rousse is the best."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, was she really that stupid or was she just pretending? His thought was brushed off as she giggled playfully. That made him to smile in relief.

She giggled, "I knew why. Those roses...were the answer right?"

And the answer was needless to say.


End file.
